This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Capacitive moisture sensors have been used to detect moisture content in grain. In some cases, however, the grain needs to be positioned in the gap between the capacitive electrodes or plates. Thus, such sensors are typically used on small samples of grain that have been moved to a test set-up, and they are not readily suited for use in measuring grain inside a grain bin.
In other cases, ground electrodes are provided at opposite ends of a tubular shaped opposite polarity electrode. This means the capacitive gaps extend circumferentially around the generally tubular sensor. Thus, increasing the adjacent volume of grain for sensing requires increasing the diameter of the sensor. This can result in such a large downward force being applied on the sensors by the grain when used in large grain bins that this force cannot be supported by the grain bin roof structure.